


Booty Call

by TippenFunkaport



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pirates, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport
Summary: Glimmer indulges Bow’s pirate fantasy.**This is for mature readers only because of sexual situations (and bad pirate puns) but nothing actually explicit happens.**
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 45





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a drought of new Glimbow fics lately so I thought I’d throw you all a crumb.

  
Gorgeous art by Tara ([IG](https://www.instagram.com/doodles.and.more78/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaraTeacher3))

Ah! There was something about the smell of the sea air, the creaking of the wooden deck, the way the ship rocked in the waves. The real thing too! Way harder to magic up than the costumes. 

The Dread Pirate Glitter De Bright Moon stalked across the deck, enjoying the satisfying clomp of her boots against the deck. The salty breeze played with the massive blue feather on her tricorn, the brim trimmed with glittering silver just at the edge of her eyesight. The edging carried through her pale purple long coat, embroidered with moons down to the pink laced cuffs. 

To her left, she saw the prisoner watching her and took another turn around the deck. Mostly to show off the booty which these pink striped tights were doing a lot of favors. 

“Captain Red Heart.” She had him on his knees, bound to the mast. The evening breeze tugged at his white blouse which was already open to the naval exposing a chiseled dark chest. She drew her cutlass and used it to tip his head upward. Oh, she realllllly liked making him have to look up at her for a change. The 5 inch heels on these thigh high boots didn't hurt either. She met those familiar brown eyes. “My old rival, in my clutches at last.”

He could at least have the decency to not look like he was having way too much fun. I mean, SHE was having fun but at least she could stay in character at the same time! She grabbed his head by the red bandanna and gave it a gentle shove, just to wipe that smirk off his face and remind him who was in charge in this little scenario. This whole thing was HIS idea in the first place!

She'd had her doubts about the pirate thing, after the whole Sea Hawk… situation from when they were teens but she’d come around when he'd pointed out he'd never said anything about only male pirates. Of course, the Sea Hawk situation was the reason she’d selected this particular location for tonight's adventure. Only slightly petty and possessive on her part.

Though she was really enjoying this outfit, which she’d based off one she’d seen in a book at her father-in-laws’ library. She maaaaay have added some sparkles. But, really, you could never go wrong with more sparkles. 

“You thought you'd run a rig, double cross me, did you?” She sheathed her sword and rested a boot on his shoulder. He glanced at it and then back at her, swallowing thickly. “Do you take me for a landlubber?”

“I… no?” It was a terrible performance but it was apparently taking all of his effort not to start grinning like an idiot. She removed her boot and turned away, mostly because she knew they’d both crack up if they looked at each other for too long and she was having too much fun to end this game already. 

“Turned privateer, the crown’s man now…” She strolled away casually and then drew her sword with a flourish, pointing it at him. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t keelhaul you right now and leave you for shark bait?” 

“Mayhaps…” Bow said, his voice rough. He moistened his lips. “We could come to some… mutually beneficial... arrangement?” 

His eyes slid all the way up to her cleavage where the corset had her loot well on display.

“Eyes off the coffers, bucko.” She tapped him on the cheek with the flat of her sword. It wasn’t actually sharp, just her hairbrush, spelled. “You dare address me, the scourge of the Etherian seas, like I’m some common wench? You think I spread my sails for any old buccaneer with… just… really… incredibly nice abs.”

She grabbed his shirt and tugged him to his feet. She slid her hand under the edge of his open blouse, helping herself to a generous feel. She took no small amount of satisfaction in the way his heart pounded under her hands and his pupils dilated as her fingers danced across his soft skin. She stretched her face just close enough to brush her lips against his but pulled away when he tried to capture them for a kiss. He whimpered but his hands were still bound behind him and he was completely at her mercy. 

“Sorry, lad, but it's _I_ that'll be doing the pillaging tonight. And when you're good and flogged, then I’ll decide what to do with you.” She lunged up and nipped his lower lip, letting it slide through her teeth before she gave it back. “Savvy?”

Bow made a noise that could only be described as a squeak. “A-aye aye, ma'am.”

She pressed up against him but then completely forgot what she was going to say when she felt how hard he was. “Holy shit! You are really turned on right now, aren’t you?”

A high pitched “Mmmhmm,” was all he managed, as she ran her fingers over the bulge in his trousers. He bit his lower lip and looked like he was suffering which she’d maybe feel badly about had he not specifically asked for this. 

“You’ve barely begun your tour, sailor, and your yardarm's already at full mast.” Was that a thing? She was really struggling to stay in character, the heat between her legs becoming increasingly distracting. She was ready for the part when they ripped each other's clothes off now. “Once I get my roger’s jollied, maybe I’ll be generous and let you unload your cargo.”

“Not gonna to take much…” he said, half under his breath. He continued louder, back in character. "I-I'll never tell you where the treasure is! I'd sooner drown!"

"Oh, you'll drown either way. Either the plank or when I wrap my legs around your head and make you use that smart mouth to swab my deck.”

“Um, yes, please!” His eyes widened, his breath catching. She glared at him. “I mean, uh, oh no! Not that!”

She started laughing. “It’d be a lot more convincing if you didn’t lick your lips as you said it.” She shook her head, trying to get back into character. They were just getting to the good part! She sliced off the part of his bonds that held him to the mast. “That’s enough chatter. Hands on deck and prepare to be boarded.” 

But before either of them could even think about getting into position, there was the unmistakable sound of a door slamming somewhere. They exchanged a look as angry footsteps stomped upstairs from the cabins below decks.

“Damn it, we are trying to sleep! Don’t you horny bastards have ships in Bright Moon you can defile!” Mermista sounded really pissed which probably should have scared them but they broke into guilty giggles. “I swear to Mara, I will give you both a cold shower right now, I don’t even care.” 

Waves sloshed dangerously up the sides of the boat. 

“Uhh, on second thought, maybe we should continue this interview in my private quarters,” Glimmer said in a rush. She grabbed Bow’s shoulder and activated her magic. “Where I can fuck you squiffy without any further interruption.” 

The last thing she saw before she teleported them both safely back to their bedroom in Bright Moon where they finished their game to both party’s immense satisfaction was a rumpled Mermista in her nightgown and a massive wave of icy water crashing right over the spot where they’d just stood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, people, the main reason I don't usually write sexy stuff is because no one comments or leaves kudos. You HIDE your horny shame. 
> 
> But I only do this for the validation of comments so if you want me to write more like this... you gotta show it some love so I know! 
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. <https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/>


End file.
